1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device, a mobile object that includes the lighting device, and a support used in the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with lighting devices such as headlamps and fog lamps in the front. Lighting devices include a lamp and an aiming screw for adjusting the optical axis of the lamp (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined. Patent Application Publication No. 2013-82430).